


The Apology

by bagpussjocken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2 after Jo and Dean's argument, some things needed to be said and not swept aside like the show portrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Supernatural fanfic i have written, i have written many others but have just become an addicted fan of this show lol.
> 
> Personally i hated the way Dean was bitched at in the season 2 episode "No Exit" and felt that alot more could have been done with those scenes and the ones that followed, don't get me wrong i love Ellen and Jo...just wish they could have stayed around a while longer.

“I'll be back in ten minutes okay?” Sam told his older brother as he slid from the passenger seat of the Impala, ducking down to look at Dean as he sat slumped and angry in the front seat, his eyes on the door of the road house, his lips set in a grim line of defiance.

“Why don't you just come in with me? When I spoke to Ellen she was fine...she said she needed to speak to me...us.” he finished quickly as Dean turned and looked at him.

“Yeah I am sure she does want to see you Sam, me on the other hand? Not so much little brother. Just get this over with or you can find me at the next motel about five miles north understand?” he told Sam bitterness clouding his gruff voice.

It had been over two months since Ellen had blamed Dean for Jo's first foray in to hunting, he had been stuck in the middle of their cat fight – either pissing off Jo for not lying to her mother for her or making Ellen mad for lying to her about Jo's whereabouts.  
As it turned out as soon as Jo had been taken by the ghost of H.H Holmes Ellen had called and he had to tell her the truth and put up with the car trip from hell home, not to mention overhearing everything Ellen had to say about their father and also how Dean was 'like father like son'. 

Up until that moment he had thought he had found someone other than Sam to be close too, a kind of mother figure for the first time in forever and now that was gone, he should have known better – you can't get close to anybody.

 

Sam nodded in understanding at his brothers expression and walked towards the tavern, pushing his hands deep in to the pockets of his coat to keep out some of the cold, he looked back at the car once before sighing and walking in to the warmth and noise of 'Harvelle's'.

Hunters sat scattered around the room, a few playing pool or poker, some sitting alone pouring over notebooks, journals, newspapers and laptops as they sipped on beer or coffee, Sam nodded a greeting to a few and settled himself on a barstool at the far end of the counter, waiting for Ellen to see him and give him the information she had told him she had.

“Well hello there Sam, how are you doing boy?” Ellen asked as she walked up and wiped the bar off, placing a cold beer in front of him, a smile on her lips until she looked over his shoulder and realised he was alone, she frowned at him and looked around expectantly.

“You travelling alone? Not had another bust up with that brother of yours have you son?” she asked curiously.

“No Dean's here, he's waiting in the car, so... sorry but I don't have time for the beer Ellen I was just looking for the info you told me you had?” 

Ellen cocked her head and studied his face for a moment before she sighed and leaned on the bar in front of him, her brown eyes sad as she looked at him.

“He won't come in here any more huh? Not that I blame him after how I treated him the last time you all were here, truth be told I wanted to apologise in person to him...to you both for what was said.” she told him honestly, Sam could see the regret in her eyes as she spoke and he shook his head wearily.

“Dean doesn't let people close Ellen and when things happen...he has a tough time forgiving and forgetting.”

“He's a stubborn shit.” Jo told him as she walked up beside her mother at the bar, her arms crossed over her chest, Sam narrowed his eyes and looked at her coldly.

“I think he has more than enough reasons to be don't you Jo?” he told the young blonde.

Jo tilted her jaw up defensibly and was about to speak when Ellen cut her off.

“Enough out of you girl, go take Dean a coffee, he must be freezing out there.”

“He doesn't need anything, we just want the info and we're out of here...I promised him that.” Sam told her quickly, knowing that Jo was the last person who Dean wanted to see, he could tell his brother had liked the petite blonde the moment they had met. They were very alike in both temperament and the reason for doing the job.

“Well I have to wake Ash and get his fine fingers working on a little more stuff I found out, could take a few hours yet so you boys are going to need to keep warm at least.” the older Harvelle told Sam.

“We'll be back when you call, there's a motel a few miles north that we are going to be staying at...once you have everything you need you call me and I will come get it.” Sam replied quickly, knowing his brother wanted out of this place as soon as possible.

“You won't be able to get out of anywhere come nightfall, huge storm moving in … I got a couple of cabins out back you can use tonight.”

“We won't be staying” a voice from behind him told her, Sam twisted around and was surprised to see his brother standing there.

“I just heard the news on the radio...big storm moving this way...we need to get to the motel now.” he explained, his eyes not leaving Sam's.

“How bad?”

“Bad enough that is most likely going to knock out power and phone lines for at least a day I reckon, probably shut a couple of the smaller back roads down too. You boys stay here and at least that way you will get the information as soon as Ash has got it and you can start planning huh?” Ellen spoke up, her eyes on Dean , he looked so angry and lost standing in her bar that she had never felt so ashamed in her life.

She had no right accusing him of being like his dad, Dean had saved her baby girl's life, brought them both home safe... and then they had done no more than turn around and kick him like some unwanted stray pup.

“Listen Son...” but she got no further as Dean eyes snapped to hers.

“I ain't no son of yours lady...I'm a Winchester remember? Like father like son? Sam are you coming or am I going alone?” Dean ground out.

“Dean we need that information or we can't go anywhere, I say we stay here tonight and get started as soon as Ash gets it to us.” Sam tried to reason.

“Fine you do as you like, I'll be sleeping in the car.”

At that point Jo could keep quiet no longer, she had been stunned in to silence when she had seen him walk in to the bar, his back ramrod straight, on guard ...ready for a fight, always ready for a fight. She didn't realise how much she had missed him, missed his voice...his quick wit and fierce eyes.

“Well that's just stupid” she told him, wincing as the words fell from her mouth.

“I never claimed to be anything else did I honey?” he told her smoothly, not meeting her eyes as he looked at Sam steadily.

“We're offering you a bed for the night is all Dean.” Jo continued, walking around the side of the bar to step in front of him, to force him in to looking at her directly.

She could feel Sam and her mother watching the two of them as Dean pulled himself to his full height and towered over her, his green eyes boring in to hers, his voice gravel rough as he held on to his emotions with a tight leash.

“I don't need anything you all are offering.” his eyes were flat and so angry that she took a step back and cursed herself as she saw the slight smirk grace his lips, taking a deep breath she stepped toe to toe with him, tilting her head back.

“There was a time Dean when we were friends” she whispered, watching as the colour flared in his eyes and he looked away, but not before she saw pain lance through them.

“That's before I got to know you sweetheart and apparently you got to know more about me. Wake me up when you have the information Sam, I'm getting tired.” and with that he turned on his heel and walked out.

“Nicely handled Jo, go make up the cabins...You are staying aren't' you Sam?” 

Sam sat watching Dean out of the window, he was dragging his old sleeping bag from the trunk and climbing in to the back seat...like they used to do when they were kids and Dad didn't have the money for a motel.

“Huh? Oh yeah I guess...Could I have two coffees to go please?” he asked avoiding Jo's eyes, he knew she was watching Dean too and he could have sworn he had seen the shimmer of tears cover her lashes.

“I'll make it Ma.” and with that she turned her back purposefully on the scene outside and walked slowly to the small kitchen out back.

“He's still plenty pissed and I don't blame him Sam” Ellen told him, raising her hand to stop Sam's rant.

“I want to apologise to him, we both do...Jo has tried to call him so many times but he just doesn't answer, won't reply to her texts either. We never meant to turn on you boys like that...on him like that I reckon, he got caught in the cross fire of a major bitch fit.” Ellen explained as Jo brought the coffee's back to Sam.

Sam nodded and took the coffee's outside, hoping that Dean would at least stay in one of the cabins overnight, the temperature was dropping fast and he didn't want to go against his brothers wishes but damned if he was spending another night freezing in Baby when there was a warm bed to sleep in.

Half an hour later an angry Dean was shivering in the back seat, replaying his latest argument with Sam. His little brother could do as he liked, he wasn't the one who had been treated like shit...but then when was he ever. 

For as long as he could remember he had been the punching bag, verbally at least, of his father's anger, the scapegoat whenever anything went wrong.

He had always tried to be the good little soldier and do exactly as his father wanted but it was never enough, he had never been enough of a son to make up for Sam's fits of stubbornness and eagerness to piss their father off. 

When Sam and his father had their final huge argument, the night Sammy left for college he expected that neither of them realised that they had both left him...not just each other. Sam had taken off for his law degree and no more than an hour after he had gone their dad had tossed the keys to the Impala at him along with a couple of hundred dollars, some fake id's and scammed credit cards and taken off, leaving Dean with no choice but to start hunting on his own.

The only people he spoke to for weeks at a time were owners of seedy motels, law enforcement or the occasional waitress that he picked up in some no name backwater of a town – he was lonely as hell and had no idea how he could ever pull his family back together.

Just as he was getting a good head of steam going on his anger his cell phone beeped in his pocket, pulling it out he clicked open the message.

J.H – I'm sorry, would you please stay in the cabin tonight? 

Grumbling he looked over at the window of the inn expecting to see her standing there, but the lights were off now in the bar and the parking lot empty except for him and baby.

D.W – No thanks.

J.H – Your a stubborn jack ass.

D.W – Thank you for noticing. 

He smiled and settled back in to his thin sleeping bag, he should have known she wouldn't have stopped there and if he was honest he had been surprised how much he had missed her, just seeing her standing up to him in the bar, her chin tilted back in defiance, he smiled a little at the memory then frowned as the phone beeped again.

J.H – Please go sleep in the cabin, You can park your car between them so she doesn't get damaged in the storm.

Dean frowned at the last line, he hadn't thought about the damage Baby could get if any of the tree's around the parking lot decided to fall or shed branches.

D.W – Okay, just so Baby is safe. I don't have a key.

J.H – I left it unlocked when I made it up earlier, the one on the left – I put the coffee machine on too.

Dean smiled and shook his head, climbing in to the front seat he slowly drove around to the cabins, he could see Sam through one window, pacing around and looking worried. He sent him a quick text before he got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk.

D.W – I caved, I parked baby between the cabins to keep her safe. We leave first thing though okay?.

Dean got a reply as he opened the door of his cabin, frowning as he slammed the door closed and read the text.

S.W – Smart idea big brother, try and get some sleep.

“Hi” a soft voice came from the darkened cabin as he turned towards the light switch.

Dean hit the light and went for his gun at the same time, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Jo sitting on the bed.

“I could have damned well shot you! What the hell are you doing in here?”

“I came to talk to you, please Dean I just want to talk for a minute I swear.”

“Talk fast” he grumbled at her, hating that he had been set up.

“I wanted to apologise, I had no right putting you in that situation and for taking my drama out on you.” she told him honestly, watching as he paced around the room, not looking at her.

“Fine...all's forgiven, now get out.” he told her, walking to the kitchen to pour himself a coffee, he was frozen to the bone.  
“Dammit Dean I mean it, I didn't mean the shit I said to you...I was angry ...confused and still shaken up from that damn ghost.” she told him hotly, following him in to the small kitchen and grabbing him by the arm.

He just shook her off and turned slowly, leaning a hip against the counter he looked down at her, Jo had never hated being short in her entire life until that moment.

“So because you was all those things you decided to dump that shit on me huh?” his eyebrows raised as he looked at her shocked expression, he smiled thinly and continued. 

“Gee thanks for that...You know Sam was standing right there too? But then again why crap on Sam Winchester when his worthless older brother is standing just there!” He shouted, slamming his coffee cup down on the counter and cursing as the hot liquid jumped over his hand.

“I didn't think that.. I have never thought that!” 

“Could have fooled me blondie, now just go okay. I need some sleep because I am out of here at first light and you can tell your mum not to worry I won't be coming around here again.”

“You can tell me yourself, and before you rip in to me I heard the shouting when I was bringing you boys over some dinner. Jo you okay?” Ellen asked from the doorway, a boxed dinner in her hands.

“She's fine...Look I'm leaving...Tell Sam I will pick him up tomorrow” Dean turned to grab his stuff, holding his burnt hand to his chest and found himself face to face with Ellen.

“No your not, the storm has hit, now I know what you must think of me and I'm sorry but me and your daddy were friends a long time back...I know what happened with him and my husband could not be helped and I shouldn't have told Jo the way I did, but I was scared for her getting into this life. We have made our peace with that and I want you to know I'm sorry.” 

“If you were such good friends how the hell I don't know you?” Dean sneered back at her, suddenly so tired and pissed off he just dropped his bag and sat in the edge of the bed, watching the older woman as he cradled his injured hand out of sight.

“That's because he was too stubborn to take my damn apology too, I don't want that with you boys. Now eat, get some sleep and Jo?” 

Her daughter looked over at her expectantly.

“You wait here and take a look at his hand okay?”

Ellen smiled at her daughter and walked over to Dean, leaning down she smoothed a hand over his bent head, he looked up at her in surprise, suddenly looking so young that Ellen wanted to scoop him up and keep him safe, it wouldn't have surprised Ellen to learn that Dean hadn't had an ounce of parental concern shown to him since his mother died and he didn't know how to either handle or even recognise it.

Jo and Ellen walked over to the door, hugging briefly, Dean heard Ellen tell Jo softly.

“Look after our boy okay?” 

Jo nodded and watched as her mother ran back through the raging storm to the bar, not moving until she was safe inside.

“You should go back too...I'm just gonna go shower and then sleep okay? I can't talk about this any more Jo, can we just leave it for now?” he asked, his voice dull.

“Let me look at your hand before you shower okay? Then I'll reheat whatever my mum brought you over for dinner. I just want things to be how they were before Dean...that's all.” her voice was soft as he watched her take the box that Ellen had left on the counter.

“Yeah fine...whatever” he told her as he all but stumbled towards the bathroom, he had been running on barely 2 hours sleep a night since they had got back, he had re read her messages, texts and emails a thousand times and now he just wanted it done.

Jo followed him and gently took his burnt hand in her own, turning it over she checked his palm and turend on the col water faucet, Dean shoved his hand under the icy water and swore richly as the burning on his hand sprung to life again.

“Son of a bitch” he muttered, not looking at Jo as he fought to keep from pulling his hand out of the water.

“It doesn't look to badly burned, i'll put a light bandage over it after you showered okay?” She told him grabbing some things from the small medicine cabinet then turning back to the cabin room again.

Closing himself in to the bathroom he took a deep breath and tugged his clothes off, his boots hitting the tiled floor with a thump, he could hear Jo moving around the cabin as he stepped under the spray

Leaning his head against the cool tiled wall he let the hot water sluice over his tired limbs, the heat seeping in to his bones and loosening knotted muscles, looking around he spotted a bottle of shower gel and poured some over his hands, rubbing the suds through his short hair and rinsing quickly, making short work washing off as he stepped from the shower and room was plunged in to darkness.

“Fucking great!” he grumbled, feeling around for the towel he had spotted hung on the wall as he walked in, just as he wrapped it around his waist the door opened a couple of inches and a flash light beam shone through.

“I thought this might help, I'm not peeking” Jo told him as she handed him the light, he chucked softly as she moved away from the door and he turned and shut off the shower.

A few moments later he was back in the main room, dressed in cleaner jeans and dark green Henley, rubbing a towel over his head.

The room was bathed in soft light from a dozen or so flickering candles, Jo was refilling his coffee cup and watching him closely.

“Powers out” she told him unnecessarily.

“Really? I thought you just wanted a romantic dinner” he quipped, wanting to bite back the words as that is what he had planned to do when they got back from the disaster that was H.H Holmes.

Jo choose to ignore the remark, her mind had obviously wandered to the same idea a time or too, wondering what might have happened between them if Ellen hadn't blown up at her.

“Mum sent over some meat loaf and creamed potatoes, and a slice of apple pie. You hungry?” 

Dean nodded and walked over to the counter where the plates were sitting, with the sole purpose of eating where he stood.

“You sit I'll bring it over, you look exhausted.” she told him, worry colouring her voice.

“Uh Thanks” he replied, sitting up on the bed, his back to the the headboard as Jo placed the plate in his lap, she returned to the kitchen and brought over his fresh coffee and pie, sitting them on the bedside cabinet.

Jo sat at the foot of the bed as he ate, she didn't speak, she kept watching the windows as the thunder boomed and the lightening flashed, jumping a little each time it did.

Dean watched her fascinated, tough little Jo was scared of storms?

A particularly nasty flare of lightening streaked across the sky, illuminating the entire room for a split second, Dean watched as Jo screwed up her eyes and dug her nails in to the palms of her clenched fists, he could see her counting under her breath.

“You okay?” he asked finally, as much as he didn't want her there he didn't like that she was scared.

“What? Oh ...Yeah I'm fine. You finished already? She asked amazed at his empty plate.

“I haven't eaten right for a while, must have been hungrier that I thought.” he explained as she took the plate and set it in the small sink in the kitchen, turning back to him as a roll of thunder filled the air,she looked terrified, her hands covering her ears as the noise built like a freight train.

Dean sprung from the bed and was at her side in seconds, covering her hands with his own as she moved close to his chest to bury her face, he could feel her trembling with fear as the noise subsided.

“Sorry, I have always hated storms...stupid huh?” she tried to joke, her eyes on the window as she waited for the lightening to slash the sky.

“Not really...Sam is terrified of clowns.” he smiled as she laughed, her head tilted back as she frowned up at him.

“And you?” she queried.

“Me? I'm not scared of anything” at her look he looked away and mumbled.

“Sorry I didn't catch that” she laughed as he frowned at her.

“I said flying...I hate flying. I guess you better be getting back, I'll walk you over” he told her, suddenly realising how close they were standing and moving hastily away.

“Oh thanks...I guess I should.”

Dean handed her his coat, smiling behind her back as it swamped her small frame.

Opening the door, the force of the wind pushed him back a little, the wind was ferocious and surprised him enough to take a step back, the rain was seeming to come from all directions, squinting he could barely make out the tavern through the angry storm. He looked down at Jo who was looking wide eyed at the scene outside, she looked up at him, her skin white with fear as she bit her lip and he knew he could not make her step outside in that awful weather, at that moment there was a grinding thud – looking over the parking lot Dean saw the tree he had been parked under was now crashed top the ground, almost exactly where he would have been sleeping.

“Oh my god...you would have...oh shit … Dean you could have died” Jo told him , her voice barely a whisper over the noise.

Pulling the door closed on the carnage Dean looked down at her, seeing the tree fall had shaken him, knowing what could of happened he tried to laugh it off.

“Thanks for keeping baby safe”

“Dean! If you had been parked there...oh god I feel sick.”

Jo hung on to his arm and forced him to look down at her, he could see the worry and fear on her face and he couldn't remember the last time that someone had shown that much concern for him...that wasn't Sammy anyway.

“I'm okay...uh thanks for talking me in to sleeping in here.”

“You are very welcome. I can't go out in that..I'm sorry...the storm might pass soon then I can make a run for it...”

Dean looked outside, the storm seemed to be pretty much settled in for a while at least it seemed, sighing he realised that Jo was not going to be able to get back to the tavern for a few hours...he thought about maybe making it as far as Sam's next door but another rumble filled the air and he felt her start to shake as she stood beside him.

“I doubt it...You better call your mum's cell phone and let her know you are stuck here with me.”

With trembling fingers Jo pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hit the call button to her mum, waiting a moment for it to be connected she walked a few steps away, leaving Dean to pull the curtains to shut the storm out.

“Hi momma? Yeah we're fine...yeah power has gone out here too...I am going to stay with Dean until the storm passes...yeah its raging something awful out there.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and dug through his bag until he found some new boxers and another Henley.

Jo was was chatting quietly as she walked around the room, flinching every time the thunder roared, her eyes flashed to his each time and she bit her lip, trying to smile but failing.

Dean sent a quick text to Sam, but knowing his brother he was probably sleeping though the noise, he usually did, just as he hit send he heard Jo raise her voice a little.

“I'm not stupid ...yes I know! I will get back as soon as I can” 

Dean sighed he could imagine just what Ellen was warning her daughter about, moving quickly he took the phone from Jo's hand, pressing it to his ear...he was just about to speak when he heard Ellen say.

“I know you have been sweet on that boy since you met him and I really don't blame you...just be safe okay honey?”

“Uh um...Ellen? Hi...look I will go sleep in the car...nothing is...” he mumbled, looking at Jo's horrified expression as she must have heard what her mother had told him.

“Now you better not leave my daughter alone Dean Winchester...she is terrified of storms and besides she's not a little girl any more. Sweet dreams you two.” and with that the phone went dead.

“Uh she hung up...sorry I didn't realise...I just wanted to let her know...” but he didn't get any further as Jo kicked him in the shins ...HARD.

“SON OF A BITCH!” he cried, dropping the phone and hopping around on one foot.

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!” he roared, limping back to the bed and sitting down, pulling up the denim to inspect his rapidly bruising leg.

“Why did you take my damn phone!” 

“I was trying to be nice and stop you two fighting...like always! I shouldn't damn well bother.” he told her, poking at the bruise that was appearing.

“It was none of your business...”

“I get dragged in usually...I thought maybe this time I would save myself having to listen to what a fuck up I am for a human being!” 

He lent down and threw the clothes at her he had dug out and climbed up in to the bed.

“I thought you might like to change seeing as you got soaked just standing at the door, I'm going to sleep...night.” and with that he pulled off his jeans and crawled under the covers, sighing as his head hit the pillow and closed his eyes.

He could hear her moving around the room, changing her clothes and adding more wood to the pot bellied stove that stood in the cabin. He realised he should have done that but right at that moment he just wanted to forget who was with him and where he was.

He tensed as he felt her sit on the side of the bed, she made no move to get in beside him and he sighed, standing up without speaking he dragged a blanket from the bed and walked towards the chair by the window but Jo was standing in front of him in a flash.

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping over here sweetheart.”

“Don't be stupid...it's freezing.” she grabbed his arm and tugged him back towards the bed.

“Look you don't want share a bed with me...I get it...so you sleep here I can sleep just about anywhere.” He tried to make her listen but she just pushed him back to the bed and got in beside him, snuggling under the covers and laying on her side to face him.

“I wasn't sure...I thought maybe you would be pissed if I got in your bed.” she told him finally as he lay watching her in the candlelight.

Dean chuckled and watched as she frowned at him.

“I have never had a problem with sharing a bed with a pretty girl.”

she lowered her eyes at his words and whispered.

“You think I'm pretty?” her cheeks a soft pink as she glanced up to meet his.

“Yeah ...but you know that” 

She shrugged and snuggled in to the blankets a little more.

“I wasn't sure...I thought you maybe liked me...but I pretty much know I blew our friendship...I missed you though...I texted and emailed, sent you messages...”

“I know” 

“You never replied to any of them...did you read them at all?” she asked quietly, her eyes on his as he smiled thinly.

“Only a few dozen times or so” he answered honestly.

“Why didn't you reply Dean?” she had moved closer,her voice barely a whisper, he could feel the heat from her body and he inched closer to her, his eyes not leaving hers for a moment.

“I figured you was better off without someone like me in your life...I wrote you a couple of letters but I couldn't mail them...didn't seem right somehow.” 

“Why?”

“Cos you're you and I'm Dean Winchester...not worth much to a lot of people sweetheart and I don't see why you would be any different.”

“You didn't want to get hurt...” she asked finally, trying to understand his reasoning and he just shrugged, looking away from her.

“Look at me” she asked, moving her small hand to his cheek, she felt him flinch away and frowned, leaning up on one arm to look down at him.

“I hurt you...” she started.

“No... I'm fine.”

“I mean before...I know I pissed you off and made you angry but I really hurt you...I didn't mean anything I said...when you left I wanted to follow but I didn't know where you were heading.”

“We went to the motel up the road so I could lick my wounds and get blind drunk” he told her honestly.

“You were that close?” she whispered, tears in her eyes as she realised it would have taken her less than half an hour to get to him.

“Don't worry about it...but why ...it doesn't matter, lets go to sleep.” 

“No please...why what Dean?”

“Why did you throw that stuff at me and not Sam...I get its easier... he's the good college boy and I am the usual screw up but why...I thought … that maybe … we. Look it's okay.” he went to turn over but she stopped him, looking down in to his green eyes she felt tears gather in her own.

“I threw all that crap at you because I was scared”

“Scared of me? Why the hell would you...” 

“No...not scared of you. Scared of what I was feeling for you and then momma told me that stuff...I figured you knew and hadn't told me and then I guess I got angry and scared. You must know how I feel about you.”

Dean shook his head, he knew... or had thought maybe she liked him enough to at least go on a date with him but as for anything else he hadn't thought about that.

“I fell for you the moment you broke in to the tavern, all that swagger and attitude..and your green eyes helped some too” she smiled down at him as he raised his eyebrow at her words.

“You almost broke my nose when we first met...I couldn't see a damn thing” he watched as her eyes linked with his, her hands stroking down the side of his face as she moved a few inches closer, their lips a breath apart as he licked his lips and then pulled away.

“No...look as much as I want to ...I'm no good for you...” but he didn't get any further as she settled her lips over his, kissing him softly as he tried to push away but found he couldn't.

He had missed her so much that he found himself drowning in her scent, his lips moving over hers as he kissed her deeper, his hands tangling in her hair as he rolled them over on the bed, feasting on her mouth as her hands slid over his shoulders, pulling him closer every time he seemed to be moving away.

Pulling his lips from hers he started down at her, her legs snaked around his hips and pinned him to her on the bed.

“Jo we can't...damn it Jo I am trying to do the right thing for once in my life.” he told her as pulled his face down to hers again, she paused and looked up at him, tears suddenly pooling in her eyes as she tried to wriggle free.

He could see her worries and fears clearly etched on her face, she thought that he didn't want her...she could not have been more wrong.

“I do want you dammit...I love you... but I'm not any good for you. This life? How the hell are we ever going to work huh?” he told her, hating to see her upset.

“You love me?”

“Huh? Oh shit...yeah I do but ooof” Dean told her as she moved fast and captured his lips again, nibbling on the lower lip until he damn well trembled and let her in, moaning her name over and over as they rolled around the bed, kissing along her neck and jaw as she whispered to him how much she loved him...how she needed him in her life, her hands quick and agile as she slipped their shirts free and away.

Dean arched his neck back as she grazed her teeth over his chest, his breath coming fast as she nibbled along his skin and trailed her hands over his heated flesh, he had dreamed so many times of being with her like this but fantasy had nothing on the reality of the moment.

He felt her hands moving up and over his arms until their hands were linked together either side of his head, he smiled against her lips as he realised she had tried to pin him to the bed...as if he was going to try and get away.

Her lips moved over his jaw, making a path towards his ear causing him to groan in anticipation when suddenly he heard her whisper softly.

“I love you Dean Winchester” 

The words made him go still under her and she pulled a way a little to look at him, a small frown marring her pretty features as she watched him process her words. Suddenly she was turned flat on her back, a laugh escaping her mouth in surprise.

“Well who could resist huh?” he joked as he proceeded to show her just how many fantasies about her he had had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i got the characters voices right, this story has been written for weeks i have just been re reading over the dialogue to make sure i got the tones of the boys and the Harvelles right - please review even if you hated it, at least that way i won't make the mistake of writing Supernatural fic again lol


End file.
